


Scared, Potter? [fanmix]

by the_interuniversal_geometer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/pseuds/the_interuniversal_geometer
Summary: In a theoretical sixth year, where Harry didn't curse Draco in the bathroom...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Scared, Potter? [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonGoddex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts).



> This playlist is 13 songs and charts the progression of Draco and Harry's relationship as they go from being enemies to lovers.
> 
> Huge thanks to Mouse for their help with this playlist!

[[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WtIccako0x6Mgg5ll1Zhn?si=MQOFW1o5S0iKkdwiyPfpzA)/[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hnSRraco6xSVEbbbf_ZFgCq)]

[**Landfill** // Daughter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpWO_byqSr8)  
[**Enemies** // Lauv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfrmBHyfDcM)  
[**Kiss With A Fist** // Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8NDuZnvnfc)  
[**Why** // Skinny Living](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXEszmJjzQU)  
[**broken** // lovelytheband](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr1-WpWOUk8)  
[**Let Go** // Dean Lewis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_yLf-YobQI)  
[**Daddy Issues** // The Neighborhood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnLAa6_hB9A)  
[**Cringe** // Matt Maeson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaJqLCMUt7s)  
[**Fools** // Lauren Aquilina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UolKQWoWyQY)  
[**Make You Mine** // PUBLIC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tB48sKGi5ag)  
[**Adore** // Dean Lewis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESsZ4KqOYdQ)  
[**All of Me Wants All of You** // Sufjan Stevens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Se6-q57xJCg)  
[**Take Me Home** // Us The Duo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=412UiNhnOHw)


End file.
